The invention relates to an antenna arrangement in a motor vehicle.
For aerodynamic reasons and also in order to protect against damage, antennas of motor vehicles can be integrated into door seals, sunroof seals or into other seals which are manufactured from an insulating material. DE 199 21 233 A1 discloses exemplary embodiments of such seals with a metal inlay which serves as an antenna for receiving electromagnetic waves. In these known embodiments, the antenna rests in a seal in an electrically insulated fashion, and the antenna seal is always operated in the same antenna mode, i.e. the antenna conductor and the return conductor or the ground are always operated in the same method of functioning. So that this same method of functioning is ensured even in the case of a sunroof seal independently of the state of opening, the antenna conductor and the return conductor which forms the antenna ground are integrated into the sunroof seal. These known sealing antennas are always operated in a mode in which there is a short distance between the antenna conductor and the antenna ground.
In order to obtain the highest possible antenna power for a vehicle antenna it is not advantageous if the distance between the antenna conductor and the antenna ground is very short.